


Traveled to your World

by InnocentVash, PaleRedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has wings, Dean has a lion mane, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nerd Sam, Sacrifice Castiel, Sacrificial, Sam's going to college, Savior Dean, They're all forms of Aliens, alien fic, sci fi, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRedWings/pseuds/PaleRedWings





	1. Chapter 1

An alarm was going off, making Dean groan and slap his hand on the top of it to shut it up.  
  
A hand lifted to ruffle through his shaggy lion like mane as he tried to shake off the grogginess of his sleep. Well, more like four hour cat nap, but who was really counting.  
  
Dean rubbed at his face to wake himself up a little more as Singer Salvage Transports came into view through his front screen.  
  
Dean grabbed the wheel turning off the autopilot at the same time. He always preferred to steer his landings manually.  
  
With special care he guided his baby to docking port reserved for his ship. Once linked up the ramp to the old space station extended to his ship and the walkway magnetized itself to the hull of his ship then pressurized allowing him to cross into the old station through the air lock.  
  
Once Dean was passed the air lock, he entered through a trading area, many different species were moving about, here is where Garth worked.  
  
Garth worked with Bobby, actually for Bobby but don't Garth that, by running this part of the station. Bobby tended to be gruff and hated dealing with hagglers, everyone wants everything for cheap or less. Bobby had never sold a thing and had a lot of stuff pile up before Garth took it upon himself to take over running this section.  
  
Now that Garth ran it Bobby hardly, if ever, stepped foot into this area.  
  
The only reason Dean was thinking of this, was because he noticed Garth talking to a man of some species Dean didn't know. Garth looked just like any other spritul, except that he ate to many damn veggies and kept growing. Garth was taller than any true blooded spritul. Not even Garth knew what his other half was however.  
  
Dean passed through the area quickly not wanting to get involved with a conversation with Garth. It wouldn't be so bad if Garth didn't want to hug you everytime. Leosol's normally didn't mind affection, but only when it came from their mate or family. So getting randomly hugged every time he saw someone he barely saw as a friend, more as a close coworker than friend, it bothered him.  
  
Dean made it through the trading section un-hugged to his delight, and there the food area, he passed by his favorite stall.  
  
The seller expecting Dean, caught the coin he flicked at him while Dean snagged a slice of pie as he went by.  
  
Dean had demolished his slice of pie by the time he passed through the food court, dropping the plate and plastic fork into the garbage bin by the door as he passed through it.  
  
Here was where ships needing maintenance were worked on. The large cavernous space had room for even some of the largest ship's. Dean moved around a worker changing the oil on a ship and ducked into Bobby's office, it was here Bobby liked to work since when he was frustrated with paperwork he would go out and work on ship's himself.  
  
Bobby looked up at him when he entered and huffed out an, "about damn time ya idjit."  
  
Dean sputtered, "What?"  
  
"Ya heard me boy, you were supposed to be here yesterday"  
  
"Bobby, you do realize I came as fast as I could right? You sent me far off!"  
  
Dean frowned as Bobby just shrugged smirking at him, the bastard was just yanking his chain. He huffed rolling his eyes, but stepped over to the desk, slapping down the folder. "Signed, now wh-"  
  
Before he could ask for his pay, Bobby handed him the envelope, Dean shamelessly opened it up and looked, frowning, "I thought it was five hundred for that asshole, not three?"  
  
Bobby sighed, "That's what I thought too, but you know as well as I those idjits never like to pay up fully at times. They blamed it on 'damages' caused."  
  
Dean frowned, scowling, "There were no damages!"  
  
Bobby chuckled, "Not by you, the 'asshole' you caught."  
  
Dean groaned, but rubbed his face, "Bleck, fine fine, what do you have for me now?" His fur tufted tail twitched irritably behind him.  
  
Bobby smiled, reaching into his left drawer, which told Dean this was a pickup and delivery, not a bounty, and pulled out a folder to hand to him.  
  
Dean looked at it, flipping it open, his brow raised, "Really? Planet Angeliques?"  
  
Dean had never been there, and the people of that planet were not ones to travel space at all.  
  
Bobby nodded, chuckling, "Unless you think I should give it to someone else?"  
  
"No, no! I'll do it! I was just surprised!" Dean loved getting to go to different places, especially if he hadn't been there yet. So he was more than willing to go!  
  
Bobby nodded, "Then get going ya idjit." Bobby waved him off and Dean chuckled turning and leaving the office.  
  
Back tracking the way he had come in since it was the fastest way, he luckily avoided Garth again even, and was soon seated in his wonderful memory foam pilots chair once more.  
  
He checked the gauges and grinned, seeing the light off that would have been on if he was still attached to the refuleing tube. The tank read full so he was ready to go!  
  
It didn't take him long to put the planet coordinates into the computer system and leaned back letting autopilot take him where he needed to be.  
  
He flipped through the file, frowning a little.  
  
Really?  
  
He was to pick up a box, and throw it into their sun.  
  
They seriously hired someone to do this? Why didn't they just make a starship to do it themselves already?  
  
Dean shrugged, oh well, easy money!  
  
It was then Dean skimmed down to the fee for the job and whistled. Damn.  
  
Someone wanted to pay two thousand to have a box thrown into the sun.  
  
Nice.  
  
That means he would be getting at least one thousand, since Bobby usually took half of each job as his finders fee.  
  
One thousand would mean that Sammy would have one semester paid for. That would be one semester Sammy wouldn't have to worry about paying for his classes or his dinners. Dean was more than happy with that.  
  
So, Dean checked how long until his arrival, taking note if there would be any jump gates, then set his alarm and promptly fell asleep in his chair once more.  
  
When Dean's alarm went off he groaned sitting up straighter and gasped seeing the planet. It looked vary similar to the old photo's of Earth, before it blew up, with all the blues and greens with traces of white in certain places.  
  
Dean looked at the file, getting the right frequency code to contact them on the planet to find out where he was supposed to land.  
  
For not having space capability they had a very nice landing area for ships.  
  
Dean landed, had them sign the proper paper work, then set the box down on his ship, waved, and was off to throw it into the sun.  
  
The sun they wanted it in was a little ways from their planet, they were the fourth planet in their solar system after all, so while his ship was on autopilot, he decided to be nosy and look in the box. No one would know, and it was going to be thrown in anyhow.  
  
He pulled his crowbar from where it set on the shelf, and walked over to the box.  
  
He looked down at the box for a moment, wondering if this really was a good idea. What if they had something dangerous in there?  
  
Oh well, curiosity killed the cat, not the lion, he would be fine.  
  
He used the crowbar to pry the lid off, and when he moved it back he gasped, staring down at what was in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

_He used the crowbar to pry the lid off, and when he moved it back he gasped, staring down at what was in the box._  
  
There, were a bunch of black feathers, and the face of a man. He looked to be sleeping, please god let him be sleeping.  
  
Dean twitched, how on earth could they want to throw him into the sun? What the hell was going on?  
  
Dean couldn't do that. Well, unless he was dead.  
  
Dean slowly leaned over the box more, hand slowly reaching for the others face, soon as he touched the smooth skin he felt it was warm.  
  
So not dead.  
  
Dean moved, turning the guys face to see it better, there were no scars on him, he seemed feminine even. He also didn't look like he had gotten much if any sun. He was pale, especially compared to the dark hair and feathers around him.  
  
Dean couldn't leave him in there. He grunted leaning over the box farther, struggling to get his arms under the man due to the depth of the box cutting into his own stomach.  
  
When he finally hoisted him out Dean frowned, for how tall he seemed he was sure light.  
  
It took some struggling to get those wings up and out of the box, and Dean soon staggered, trying not to step and trip on the wings dragging on the ground before him and failing, and deposited the man onto the bed of his room.   
  
Dean looked down at him, struggling to put him where it would be comfortable, at least to Dean's opinion, even with those large black wings.  
  
Dean left the man on his side as he went back to the box, frowning down into the now empty thing, then he started throwing some of his unneeded shit into it.  
  
Like his garbage, and so it gives a decent poof when thrown in he added, with much inner pain, a bottle of whiskey he had on board.  
  
When it was refilled he put the lid back on, then headed back to where he left the unconscious man.  
  
He looked down at him, rubbing the side of his own head. What the hell was he going to do with him?   
  
Dean sighed, coming to the decision he wasn't going back, he would stay with him, yea that's what he'd do.  
  
He turned when the alarm went off letting him know they were at the sun. Dean went to the front panels, putting the ship in place, then shoved the box into his airlock and closed the door. Grinning as he hit the release and the box was off on it's way to the sun.  
  
Dean stayed put, watching as the box went into the sun, the flare it gave when it was burned up was a little interesting to watch.  
  
The only reason he was able to watch was thanks to the special glass on his ship, imagine it like polarized sunglasses on his ship, or something like that.  
  
When it was done, he got a code through the speaker and jotted it down onto his paperwork. It was their way to confirm it was done and the 'goods' were not just stolen.  
  
Although in this case, they technically were, but he wasn't going to admit that to them.  
  
They didn't need to know it had been his whiskey.  
  
When he had his ship on autopilot to head back to Bobby's he went back to the tiny bedroom where the bed he really never slept in was and looked at the man again.  
  
The Leosol watched the man laying there silently for awhile, before finally sighing, "You better be worth it man, that was whiskey."  
  
Dean went back to his pilot seat and leaned back into the memory foam, sighing, so glad it always remembered him.  
  
He wasn't sure how he would explain this to Bobby, but here's to hoping he wouldn't piss his father-figure off.  
  
It was half way through the flight back that he heard a groan. Dean was quickly up and out of his seat and back to the small bedroom.  
  
Dean watched the man slowly sit up and look around a little confused.  
  
Dean barely heard the man mutter something about "This is very small for heaven, did I go to hell?"  
  
When he finally spotted Dean his eyes squinted and his head tilted. The man asked softly, "are you my personal tormentor?"  
  
Dean blinked, probably resembling a Fishoneon with how he gaped at him.   
  
"What?" was all Dean could manage to get out.  
  
The man tilted his head a little more frowning in question. "I was to be sacrificed, so this is either heaven or hell, unless I was thrown into purgatory, but I don't think I would have gone there."  
  
Dean sputtered, "You wanted to be sacrificed?"  
  
Castiel shook his head, "No, but it was my place since I have black wings."  
  
Dean frowned, thinking, now that he considered the wing color he hadn't seen anyone else with black wings when he was on the planet.  
  
"Well man, you weren't sacrificed, I threw something else in."  
  
The man tensed frowning, "If I'm not dead, I my as well be! I have no home to go to!"  
  
Dean frowned, "That doesn't matter, I didn't plan on taking you back there, We're going to port."  
  
Dean watched the man deflate, looking wounded. Dean sighed, running a hand through his mane, "So uh, my name is Dean."  
  
"Castiel." was murmured softly, Dean barely heard him.  
  
Dean nodded, "Well Cas, come on I'll show you around the ship."  
  
Castiel frowned, but gave a faint nod, moving to get up, only to collapse as Dean rushed to catch him.  
  
"What happened?" Dean asked worried.  
  
Castiel frowned, "It seems while I am awake my limbs are very much still asleep."  
  
Dean sighed, but gave a faint nod setting Castiel on the bed once more. "Then stay here and rest, the tour can wait. Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get something for you?"  
  
Castiel shrugged, "I can't say whether I am or not, I stopped feeling any hunger pains after the third day."  
  
Dean frowned, stopped feeling hunger pains after the third day? What!? He groaned, but nodded, "wait here." he muttered before he turned leaving the small room.  
  
Dean went straight to his kitchen, not sure what to give to a guy who hasn't eaten in days. Would something solid make him sick? Would something liquid even fill him up?   
  
Dean had no clue, and didn't have anyone he could ask. Well, he could try to call his brother, but at this hour he was probably in a class.  
  
Maybe Bobby, but he hated being called during his nap times, and he was pretty sure Bobby napped after lunch, even though Bobby would grumble it wasn't a nap.  
  
They were felines, they liked naps, he didn't know why Bobby always argued about not taking them.  
  
Dean sighed, fingers going through his blond mane, pushing some of it further back from his face. What should he do?   
  
He thought, and grinned, going to his call station, he plugged the number in, then waited.  
  
There was a click then a pause before a cheerful feminine voice called, "Ah, Dean! Finally going to take up my offer of binge watching some classic star wars?"  
  
Dean chuckled, "Would love to, but don't have the time, I was actually calling to ask you something Charlie."  
  
Charlie hummed softly, "And what would that be Dean?"  
  
Dean sighed, "What do you give a guy to eat if he's been starved for over three days?"  
  
The gasp over the line let him know she very much didn't approve, "Dean what did you do!?"  
  
Dean sputtered, "ME!? I didn't do anything! I am helping the guy!"  
  
Charlie's silence seemed to say she was thinking it over, but eventually she hummed and Dean could see her nodding in his mind's eye. "Yea, that makes sense, you wouldn't ever try to hurt anyone who didn't really deserve it. Well, try some sort of soup with like, something in it to make it more filling. Maybe soak some crackers in it, or just have noodles, but avoid meat until he starts feeling better and what not."  
  
Dean was nodding, storing all this away in his mind for a later use, soon as he was done on the phone and all that of course.  
  
"Anything else I should avoid?" Dean asked.  
  
Charlie smiled, "No empty fillers, try to give him stuff packed with more proteins when you can, like milk, juice, things like that, no empty carbs, ya know?"  
  
Dean smiled, "Thanks Charlie."  
  
"Sure thing Dean, when might I see you again?"  
  
Dean hummed, "We'll see, I want to help Cas get better first."  
  
"Cas? That's a strange name."  
  
"Oh uh, his full name is Castiel."  
  
Charlie was silent for a few moments, before asking, "Is he from Angeliques?"  
  
Dean rose a brow, "how did you guess that?"  
  
"Wow, no wonder.. I'll explain when I see you if you're still curious by then, bye Dean!" She then hung up, she knew Dean was a curious one, and would want to know, so she'd get to see him sooner!  
  
Dean sighed, hanging up his end then went to the kitchen, digging around to find some soup, then he headed to the room with it, Castiel was still sitting up he smiled warmly, "Hey, here you go, your arms okay or do you want some help eating?"  
  
Castiel looked up at him, looking at his own hands he attempted to move them but he couldn't control them properly they just shook.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Dean smiled, "Hey no problem, I'll help ya."


End file.
